The invention hereinafter disclosed relates to a wall mounted device used to hold a cake of soap for hand washing, bath or shower use.
The soft slimy outer part of a soap cake which has been soften by wetting is highly unpleasant to many people. The prior art teaches the use of impregnated magnets into a soap cake to hold it in place on steel enameled wash basins or baths, or the use of a mechanical means such as a rod passing through a soap cake in order to connect it to a wall mounted support. There are of course liquid soap held in containers affixed to a surface such as a wall.